Ash Ketchum (Ransei)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Ash Ketchum |jname=サトシ |tmname=Satoshi |slogan=no |sloganline= |image=Ash SM.png |size=150px |caption=Ash Ketchum |age=yes |years=10 |birthday=May 22, 1987 |colors=yes |eyes=Dark Brown |hair=Black |gender=Male |hometown=Pallet Town |region=Kanto |relatives=Jane Ketchum (older half-sister) Delia Ketchum (mother) Oda Nobunaga (father) Giovanni (uncle) Mark Ketchum (twin brother) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trainer |leader=no |elite=no |champ=no |specialist=no |orange=no |brain=no |team=yes |teamname=Aether Foundation |teamrank=Ultra Guardian |partner=no |partnername= |anime=yes |epnum=TBA |epname=Pokémon - I Choose You! |enva=Sarah Natochenny |java=Rica Matsumoto }} Ash Ketchum is a 10 years old Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town. He is the son of Oda Nobunaga and the younger half-brother of Jane Ketchum. History Background TBA Kanto TBA Johto TBA Hoenn TBA Sinnoh TBA Unova TBA Kalos TBA Alola TBA Personality TBA Appearance Kalos TBA Alola TBA Abilities TBA Nicknames * Lord (by Ieyasu and Hideyoshi) * Boss (by Team Rocket grunt and Admins) Relationships Delia Ketchum Delia Ketchum is Ash's mother. Delia cared for her son before her death in the hands of Lance of the Elite Four. Delia asked Ieyasu and Hideyoshi to company Ash to Ransei to meet his father. Giovanni Giovanni is Ash's uncle on her mother's side of the family. Giovanni gave his position to Ash as the new heir of Team Rocket. Jane Ketchum Jane Ketchum is Ash's older half sister by 2 years. She and Ash are very close to each other as siblings. Pikachu Pikachu is Ash's first Pokemon that started him on his journey to become a Pokemon Master. Pikachu sides with Ash's friends because Lance believed that Ash killed his mother. Ieyasu Tokugawa TBA Hideyoshi Toyotomi TBA Pokemon In Rotation At Home Released Achievements Badges obtained Kalos Badges This listing is of the Badges Ash has obtained in the Kalos region: * Bug Badge (Battling on Thin Ice!) * Cliff Badge (Climbing the Walls!) * Rumble Badge (Showdown at the Shalour Gym!) * Plant Badge (The Green, Green Grass Types of Home!) * Voltage Badge (The Moment of Lumiose Truth!) * Fairy Badge (Fairy-Type Trickery!) * Psychic Badge (All Eyes on the Future!) * Iceberg Badge (A Real Icebreaker!) Alola trials This listing is of the trials Ash has cleared in the Alola region: * Verdant Cavern trial (To Top a Totem!; received the Normalium Z) * Melemele Island grand trial (Trial and Tribulation!; received the Electrium Z) * Lush Jungle trial (Currying Favor and Flavor!; received the Grassium Z) * Akala Island grand trial (Trials and Determinations!; received the Rockium Z) * Thrifty Megamart trial (A Battle Hand-Off!) * Ula'ula Island grand trial (Guiding an Awakening!; received the Lycanium Z) Leagues Ash has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: *Lumiose Conference - Runner-up (Down to the Fiery Finish!) Gallery Ash Ketchum M20 manga.png|Ash in the manga Ash catches a Pokemon.png|Ash after catching a Pokémon Ash Kalos League Party.png|Ash's full party for the Lumiose Conference Younger_Ash_XY.png Ash and Greninja.png Ashaura.jpg Ash_as_Sir_Aaron.png Ash_possessed.png Ash Kanto Badges.png Ash Orange League Badges.png Ash Johto Badges.png Ash Hoenn Badges.png Ash Symbols.png Ash Sinnoh Badges.png Ash Unova Badges.png Ash Kalos Badges.png Baron Ash.png|Ash as a Baron at the Battle Chateau Ash Aura.png|Ash using Aura inside the Tree of Beginning Ash with his Pokémon.png|Ash with all his Pokémon (except for Squirtle and Primeape) at Professor Oak's lab Ash Kalos Team.png|Ash's full Kalos party Ash XY.png|Ash in the Kalos region XY100 12.png|Ash and his Greninja are fully in sync Ash_and_Pokémon_captured.png|Ash and his Pokémon captured by Team Flare PokéTV extra scene XY129.png Ash friends M20.png|Ash's friends in Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! Voice Actors *Rica Matsumoto (Japanese) *Sarah Natochenny (English) Trivia *Ash has never officially caught a Pokémon of the Steel or Ghost types, female-only, Legendary nor Mythical Pokémon, nor he has Mega Evolved any of his Pokémon. * Ash has captured at least one of the Starter Pokémon in every region. * Ash shares at least one Pokémon of the same evolutionary family with one of his rivals in each series. Category:Main Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings